beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Dresden
( ) |name=Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden |sex=Male |species= , |dob=31st |mob=10 |yob=1983 |age=Adult |facs= |birthplace=Chicago |height=6'9" |build=Athletic |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=White |actor=Nathan Fillion |music="Raise Hell" by Dorothy |end= }} Overview= Among normal folks, Harry Dresden is that weirdo who actually has flyers, business cards, and an entry in the Yellow Pages (does anyone still read that?) putting him down as a magical investigator and professional wizard-for-hire. Among the supernatural, he's known as a serious pain in the ass. Among wizards affiliated with the White Council, he's suspected as a potential evil sorceror but respected for his skill and talent and for that of his mentor, Ebenezar McCoy. He's a good guy, a decent teacher, and a devoted friend -- trouble just follows wherever he goes. Personality Harry's a stubborn bastard but a principled one. He will absolutely be the one to throw himself in front of a bullet to save a life, though he's generally prepared enough to have a few better tricks up his sleeve. He'll tell off a dangerous ganglord to his face, he'll walk straight into a vampire's den to interrogate its mistress, and he'll keep more or less on the sunny side of the line (if not a white wizard, at least light grey) as he does his work. He's a man to bluff with no cards, to swim out as far as he can without reserving his strength for the trip back, and to gamble everything on one roll of the dice -- particularly if he had enough foresight to stack the deck. He's also horribly proud, even arrogant, and believes he knows best. He keeps important knowledge away from his friends and colleagues in an effort to keep them safe that generally ends instead in distrust, danger, and even death. He's a good man and a pretty good friend, but he's damned dangerous to know. |-| Sheet= SKILLS ABILITIES ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Harry Dresden is the son of Margaret LeFay, a magical practitioner herself, and Malcolm Dresden, a stage magician. His mother died in childbirth, and his father died of an aneurysm when Harry was only about six. He became a ward of the state, having no known family who could take him in. At ten years old, Harry first manifested his magical abilities. Two weeks later, he was taken in by Justin DuMorne, who began training him as an apprentice. Harry wasn't his only apprentice, though: he took in a young woman named Elaine Mallory, with whom Harry eventually became involved. She was his first girlfriend, but things ended tragically when Harry was sixteen. Justin, their mentor, attempted to induct them both with rites of dark magic. Elaine had apparently accepted, but Harry refused. In the ensuing fight, he killed his former mentor and Elaine was apparently lost in the flames. This was the act that put the Doom of Damocles over Harry's head. He carried on with a new mentor, Ebenezar McCoy, for several years until joining the Council and striking out on his own. He finally settled in Chicago, teaching ballroom dancing until he joined Nicholas Christian at Ragged Angel Investigations, earning his license as a private investigator and starting his own business. Harry advertises himself as a professional wizard and private investigator, occasionally working for the police force as a contractor. It was here that he met Lieutenant Karrin Murphy, a sometime ally and a source of work. The strange shifts in magic have pushed Dresden out of Chicago and out west. He's settled in San Francisco, where he's been lucky enough to scrape together a living and keep himself under a roof that hardly ever leaks. He's actually staying in the basement of an elderly lady who rents out rooms to keep herself in tea; given that she isn't all that fond of electronics, either, it's an almost perfect spot. Just so long as nothing else finds him. |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:DresdenFiles Category:Wizard